Miriam Saalfeld
thumb|300px|Miriam Saalfeld, gesch. Tarrasch, geb. von Heidenberg Miriam Saalfeld, geborene von Heidenberg, war die Protagonistin der 2. Staffel. Miriam war die Tochter von Wolfgang von Heidenberg und Caroline von Heidenberg sowie die Stieftochter von Barbara von Heidenberg. Sie war die Mutter von Valentina Saalfeld. Sie war die erste Ehefrau von Robert Saalfeld und lebte mit ihm in Paris. In Folge 1117 starb Miriam bei der Geburt von Valentina. Die Liebesgeschichte von Miriam und Robert Saalfeld ist zusammengefasst im Special "Die schönsten Momente: Miriam und Robert", welches in der Special-DVD-Box 1-4 erhältlich ist. Im Hintergrundroman "Gefährliche Wahrheit" von Valerie Schönfeld ist sie die Hauptperson. Inez Bjørg David spielte Miriam Saalfeld. Ihren ersten Auftritt hatte sie in Folge 189, ihren letzten in Folge 742. Ursprünglich spielte Kiki Maeder die Rolle, da sie jedoch frühzeitig, aus unbekannten Gründen, ihre Rolle aufgab, wurden alle Szenen mit Inez Bjørg David neu gedreht. Somit war Kiki Maeder nie als Miriam im Fernsehen zu sehen. Auftritte Folgen *Folge 189 (28.07.2006) bis Folge 520 (18.12.2007) *Folge 739 (27.11.2008) bis Folge 742 (02.12.2008) Beziehungen Verwandte *Wolfgang von Heidenberg †, Vater *Caroline von Heidenberg †, Mutter **Erwin von Heidenberg, Cousin 2. Grades **Robert Saalfeld, Ehemann ***Valentina Saalfeld, Tochter ***Joshua Winter, Stiefsohn ***Emilio Saalfeld, Stiefsohn *Werner Saalfeld, Schwiegervater *Charlotte Saalfeld, Schwiegermutter **Laura Saalfeld, Schwägerin **Alexander Saalfeld, Schwager ***Hannah Saalfeld, Nichte ***Peter Saalfeld, Neffe **Moritz van Norden, Schwager **Theresa Burger, Schwägerin **Konstantin Riedmüller, Schwager **Marlene Riedmüller, Schwägerin ***Miguel Riedmüller (Junior), Neffe **Sandra Zastrow, Schwägerin **Lukas Zastrow, Schwager ***Anna Zastrow, Adoptiv-Nichte **William Newcombe, Schwager **Rebecca Newcombe, Schwägerin *Barbara von Heidenberg †, Stiefmutter **Ben Sponheim, Stiefbruder *Götz Zastrow †, Stiefvater **Markus Zastrow, Stiefbruder **Herr Zastrow, Stiefbruder **Lukas Zastrow, Stiefbruder ***Anna Zastrow, Stief-Nichte **Lena Zastrow, Stiefschwester *Patrizia Dietrich †, Stief-Tante **Mila Stahl, Stief-Cousine **Mara Dietrich †, Stief-Cousine *Alfredo Morales-Diaz, Stiefvater Freunde *Othello, Pferd *Tanja Liebertz, beste Freundin *Laura Saalfeld *Marie Bruckner *Viktoria Tarrasch, beste Freundin *Felix Saalfeld *Leonie Preisinger *Simon Konopka Bekannte * Thomas Rottinger * Axel Brunner * Elisabeth Gruber † * Yordan Zerwenkow * Rosalie Engel * Emma Saalfeld * André Konopka Liebschaften *Robert Saalfeld, Witwer *Felix Saalfeld, Ex-Mann *Maxim Klinker-Emden, Ex-Verlobter Feinde *Andy Zacher †, hat Felix entführt *Barbara von Heidenberg †, hat ihren Vater ermordet und wollte sie selbst töten Geschichte Staffel 1 thumb|Miriam reitet aus. In Folge 189 trifft Miriam auf Robert. Robert hat Ärger mit Werner und Barbara, streitet sich mit Hildegard, findet keinen Rückhalt bei Alexander, ärgert sich über Laura, und dass alle Welt es ständig mit der Liebe hat, findet er ohnehin unerträglich. Bis es ihn selbst erwischt: Er begegnet im Wald einer schönen Reiterin und ist völlig bezaubert von ihr. Nur leider kennt er weder ihren Namen noch ihre Telefonnummer. thumb|left|Miriam sitzt im Rollstuhl. In Folge 190 kommt Miriam zum ersten Mal zum Fürstenhof. Robert gesteht Tanja, dass er eine wunderbare Frau getroffen hat. Verzweifelt sucht er nach der Fremden und erfährt in einem nahe gelegenen Reiterhof, dass ihr Pferd dort steht. Robert hängt einen Zettel mit seiner Telefonnummer an ihre Pferdebox, und seine Traumfrau ruft tatsächlich an. Doch als sich Robert mit ihr treffen möchte, blockt sie ab. Durch Tanja erfährt Robert schließlich, dass die unbekannte Schöne Barbaras Tochter Miriam sein muss und noch am selben Tag im Fürstenhof erwartet wird. Als der Wagen mit Miriam ankommt, ist Robert schockiert: Sie sitzt im Rollstuhl. Doch nach einigen Wirren werden die beiden ein Paar. Daran können auch die anhaltenden Spannungen zwischen Robert und Barbara von Heidenberg, die einerseits Miriams Stiefmutter andererseits die neue Frau an Werners Seite ist, nichts ändern. thumb|Charlotte und Robert unterbrechen die Trauung von Werner und Barbara. Eines Tages checkt John Wolf, ein Fotograf im Hotel ein und berichtet Robert, seine Mutter Charlotte könnte den Flugzeugabsturz überlebt haben. Robert lässt alles stehen und liegen und fliegt nach Afrika um Charlotte zu suchen. Er sollte recht behalten: er platzt mit Charlotte in die Trauung von Werner und Barbara. Staffel 2 Bei der Hochzeit von Laura und Alexander hat Miriam den Brautstrauss gefangen. Robert macht ihr bald darauf einen Heiratsantrag, den sie überglücklich annimmt. Charlotte stellt den Kontakt zwischen Miriam und der Ärztin und Hypnosespezialistin Anette Padberg her. Und siehe da: unter Hypnose kann die scheinbar querschnittgelähmt Miriam plötzlich gehen. Barbara zerstört bald darauf gekonnt das Vertrauensverhältnis zwischen Patientin und Ärztin. Doch Miriam gibt nicht auf, sie will auf ihrer Hochzeit mit Robert tanzen können. Robert hat grosse Mühe ihre Bemühungen mit anzusehen. Felix Tarrasch, der Restaurantleiter und Miriams Jugendschwarm unterstützt sie dagegen sehr gerne. Die beiden kommen sich näher, was für zusätzliche Spannungen zwischen Robert und Miriam sorgt und am Ende zur Trennung führt. thumb|left|Miriam und Felix freuen sich auf ihre Hochzeit. Miriam hat noch ein ganz anderes Problem: Sie ist nur dann Erbin ihres Vaters, wenn sie bis zu ihrem 25. Geburtstag verheiratet ist - andernfalls geht das gesamte Erbe an Barbara. So kommt es, dass sie und kurz vor ihrem 25. Geburtstag in einer ganz kleinen Zeremonie in Johanns Scheune heiraten wollen. Doch Bürgermeister Schwarzenbeck, von Barbara geschmiert, weigert sich, die Trauung vorzunehmen. thumb Die beiden verschwinden daraufhin für einen Tag und kehren als Mann und Frau von einer spontanen Reise nach Kopenhagen zurück. Nicht ganz ohne Triumph präsentiert Miriam ihrer Stiefmutter Barbara den Trauschein - ausgestellt am Tag vor ihrem 25. Geburtstag. thumb|left|Miriam und Robert feiern mit Freunden ihre Hochzeit nach. In Folge 369 holen Miriam und Felix ihre Hochzeitsfeier nach. Um zu zeigen, dass sie voll und ganz hinter Felix steht, möchte Miriam eine nachträgliche Hochzeitsfeier organisieren und bittet Viktoria um ihre Hilfe. Die Feier wird ein großer Erfolg. Felix erkennt gerührt, wie sehr Miriam vor aller Welt zu ihm steht. Johann und Elisabeth sind glücklich, ihren Felix endlich mit seiner Braut tanzen zu sehen. Doch diese Ehe steht unter keinem guten Stern und Miriam kann sich ihre Gefühle für Robert nicht ausreden. So kommt es nach einigen Monaten zur Trennung von Miriam und Felix. thumb|Miriam und Robert heiraten symbolisch. In Folge 520 heiraten Miriam und Robert symbolisch und sie verlassen den Fürstenhof. Miriams und Roberts großer Tag steht an und mit ihnen sind alle aus dem Häuschen. Kurz vor der Feier muss Robert allerdings von Leonie erfahren, dass Gregor vielleicht seine Praxis verliert. Also beschließen Robert und Miriam, den beiden zu helfen: Robert schenkt Leonie zehn Prozent seiner Anteile am Fürstenhof. Nach einem wunderschönen Fest brechen Robert und Miriam auf, um ein neues Leben in Paris zu beginnen. Staffel 4 thumb|left|Miriam lernt Emma kennen. Von Folge 739 bis Folge 742 kommt Miriam zum Fürstenhof zurück. Miriam ist in München, um ein neues Parfüm vorzustellen und die Scheidung zum Abschluss zu bringen. Felix kann nicht verhindern, dass Miriam auf Sylvia trifft, und macht sich große Sorgen. Gerade als er sich auf die Suche nach Miriam macht, begegnet er Rosalie, weist sie aber in seiner Eile zurück. Rosalie befürchtet daraufhin, für Felix nur zweite Wahl zu sein. Als Felix die beiden Frauen einander vorstellt, reagiert Rosalie enorm stutenbissig, was auch Emma zu spüren bekommt. Dann setzt Rosalie Felix eifersüchtig unter Druck. Werner ist bewegt von Sylvias Liebesgeständnis und die beiden nähern sich weiter einander an. Indes verringert sich nach einem Gespräch mit Sylvia Miriams Misstrauen, doch irgendetwas irritiert sie an dieser Frau. Viktoria versucht Miriam zu beruhigen, doch es gelingt ihr nicht - Miriam weiß plötzlich, was es ist: Barbara hatte früher auch blondes Haar. Weder bei Felix und Viktoria noch bei Werner findet Miriam Unterstützung in ihrem neuen Verdacht gegen Sylvia. Daraufhin schmiedet sie einen Plan: Ihr Schimmel Othello ließ Barbara nie aufsitzen. Wenn er auch Sylvia nicht aufsitzen lässt, muss es sich um dieselbe Frau handeln. Doch das Pferd wirft Sylvia nicht ab. Miriams Zweifel sind besiegt und sie reist beruhigt ab. Indes möchte Sylvia ein Bild der jungen Barbara sehen und Werner zeigt ihr einen Zeitungsausschnitt, auf dem der Mädchenname von Barbara zu lesen ist: Sachtleben. Staffel 6 In Folge 1118 wird Miriam beerdigt. Zeitsprung von einer Woche: Robert ist an den "Fürstenhof" zurückgekehrt, bei sich den Sarg mit Miriam. Es ist der Tag ihrer Beerdigung, alle bereiten sich auf die Trauerfeier auf dem Friedhof vor. Am Grab hält Werner eine ergreifende Trauerrede, an deren Ende der Sarg in das offene Grab hinuntergelassen wird. Alle kondolieren und machen sich auf den Weg zur Trauerfeier im Saalfeld-Trakt. Doch Robert kann sich nicht von Miriam losreißen, er bleibt an ihrem Grab. Dort findet ihn Eva, die auf dem Friedhof das Grab ihrer Eltern besucht. Und Eva ist es dann auch, der Robert in vielen Rückblenden seine und Miriams große Liebesgeschichte erzählt. Obwohl Eva mit Markus und ihren Eltern auch große Verluste erlitten hat, trösten ihre Worte Robert nicht. Er kann einfach nicht fassen, dass seine geliebte Miriam tot ist. Als er am Abend nach Hause kommt, wo die in der Zwischenzeit mit dem Baby aus Paris zurückgekehrte Charlotte ihn empfängt, schockiert er Werner und Charlotte mit einer überraschenden Aussage. Staffel 14 thumb|left|Robert und Valentina besuchen Miriams Grab. In Folge 2948 ist Miriams Todestag. Robert und Eva mussten kurz zuvor erfahren, dass Valentina an Leukämie erkrankt ist. Die beiden beschließen, bis nach Valentinas Geburtstag damit zu warten, ihr die Wahrheit zu gestehen. An Miriams Todestag besuchen Valentina und Robert dann Miriams Grab und versprechen sich gegenseitig, immer füreinander da zu sein. thumb|Miriam schickt Valentina ein Zeichen. Nachdem auch Valentina von ihrer schweren Krankheit erfahren hat, geht sie in Folge 2951 erneut zu Miriams Grab und bricht dort in Tränen aus. Als sie Miriam um ein Zeichen bittet, kommt plötzlich eine weiße Feder angeflogen. Hintergrundwissen *Miriam und Roberts Lied war "Your Song" von Elton John. *Miriam und Felix' Lied war "Total Eclipse of the Heart" von Tori Amos. *Sie wurde am 22. Februar 1982 geboren und starb am 30. Mai 2010. *Sie wurde nur 28 Jahre alt. *Miriam ist die einzige Protagonistin, welche den Serientod starb. *Das Symbol der Liebe von Miriam und Robert war ein Rosmarinstrauch. *Miriams Lieblingsblumen waren Kornblumen. *Sie schrieb eine Dissertation über Heilpflanzen. it:Miriam Saalfeld Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Weibliche Protagonisten Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 4 Kategorie:Charaktere aus einem Hintergrundroman Kategorie:Familie von Heidenberg Kategorie:Familie Saalfeld Kategorie:Familie Konopka Kategorie:Familie Sachtleben Kategorie:Angestellte des Fürstenhofs